This invention relates to electronic timepieces, and in particular, to electronic timepieces provided with a digital time indication formed from a liquid crystal display, a light emitting diode display or the like.
In the art, separate correcting switches are generally provided for each digit to be corrected, an arrangement which occupies a great deal of the limited space available in a small electronic timepiece such as a wrist watch, as well as being costly. By providing an arrangement wherein a plurality of digits of time display may be corrected by means of two switches, the foregoing deficiencies are avoided.